phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Leave the Busting to Us!
Upset that her brothers always get off scot-free, Candace finds a show called "Bust Em'!" that goes around filming little brothers to get them in trouble. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz recalls his failed magic career and decides to create a new ice age. Read the full summary... Gallery MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!.JPG|MOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Title card 2.jpg|Candace tries to get Mom to see Phineas and Ferb's work. Linda with groceries.jpg|Linda walks into the house with the groceries. Phineas Ferb Ferris Wheel.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's Ferris Wheel. File:IsabellaThiswastheBestrideever.png|This was the best ride ever. Isabella and Holly get off.jpg|Isabella and Holly get off the Ferris Wheel. Two astronauts.jpg|Two astronauts find the ride fabulous and want to go back to Space. Two aliens.jpg|Two aliens. Alien gets off.jpg|The alien gets off. Ray destroys the Ferris Wheel.jpg|A ray (possibly one of Doofenshmirtz's Inators) destroys the Ferris Wheel. presenting the ferris wheel.JPG|"Tell me you don't see a giant, enormous Ferris wheel in the backyard!" i don't see a ferris wheel - part 1.JPG|Linda doesn't see the Ferris wheel. i don't see a ferris wheel - part 2.JPG|Linda doesn't see the Ferris wheel, and Candace is wide-eyed. candace sees no ferris wheel.JPG|Candace and turns and doesn't see the Ferris Wheel. Phineas and Ferb in the backyard - widescreen.jpg|"Hi, Mom!" surprised to see no ferris wheel.jpg|"Hi, kids." Why don't you come in for snacks.jpg|"Why don't you come in for snacks?" Why don't you come in for some snacks.jpg|"Why don't you come in for some snacks?" Oh, there you are, Perry.jpg|"Oh, there you are, Perry." You know, gladiators were Roman, not Greek.jpg|"You know, gladiators were Roman, not Greek." It's always the same thing every day.jpg|"It's always the same thing every day." Phineas and Ferb eating apples.jpg|Phineas and Ferb eating apples. My life is like a bad sitcom.jpg|"My life is like a bad sitcom." Living room.jpg|The living room. Candace Sees Bust Em ad.jpg|Candace gets attracted to the Bust-em ad. Candace attracted to the Bust 'Em! commercial.jpg|"Yes, yes!" Candace calls Bust 'Em!.jpg|Excitedly calls Bust 'Em! Speaking with Bust 'Em!.jpg|"Hello, Bust 'Em?" Do I have a show for you.jpg|"Do I have a show for you." Flynn-Fletcher house in Leave the Busting to Us!.jpg|The Flynn-Fletcher house. It's gonna be a hot one.jpg|"It's gonna be a hot one." 011.png|Lulu. Feels the wind.jpg|Feeling the air. I know what we're gonna do today.jpg|"I know what we're gonna do today." Linda off to her cooking class.jpg|Linda tells Candace she's off to her cooking class. Car leaves.jpg|The car leaves. Our stuff is here.jpg|"Oh good! Our stuff is here!" leavethebustingtous-ourstuffishere.png|The truck arrives with Phineas and Ferb's stuff. Bustem Truck Comes to Candace.png|Bust-em truck arrives. Keep doing whatever it is you guys do.jpg|Tells the boys to keep working on their contraption. Runs to the Bust Em! van.jpg|Candace runs to the Bust 'Em van. Oddly out of character.jpg|"That seemed oddly out of character." Where's Perry (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" Candace being recorded.jpg|Candace being recorded. Candace replies.jpg|Candace replies "Yes" Bust 'Em van.jpg|The Bust 'Em van. Lulu introducing herself to Candace.jpg|"My name is Lulu Jones and this is my assistant, Fifi." Fifi says hi.jpg|Fifi says "Hi". So you really think you can bust my brothers.jpg|"So you really think you can bust my brothers?" Lulu laughs.jpg|Lulu laughs. Fifi comments on Candace.jpg|Fifi comments on Candace. Busting is my middle name.jpg|Tells Candace that "Busting" is her middle name. Lulu's ID card.jpg|Shows her ID card for proof. I was born for this job!.jpg|"I was born for this job!" You have no idea of what my brothers are capable of.jpg|"You have no idea what my brothers are capable of." That's why I created this show.jpg|"That's why I created this show." My brothers used to drive me crazy.jpg|"My brothers used to drive me crazy!" The story of "Bust" and "Them".jpg|The story of "Bust" and "Them". "Bust" fights "Them".jpg|"Bust" fights "Them". "Them" fights right back.jpg|"Them" fights right back. Age-old struggle.jpg|Age-old struggle. Gets confused with "Them".jpg|"Them" wins, but get's confused. "Bust" wins.jpg|Bust wins. Yes, bust them!.jpg|"Yes, bust them!" I feel your pain.jpg|Lulu tells Candace's that she feels her pain. Breaking the plates or scratching the records.jpg|"Mom never believed they were the ones breaking the plates or scratching the records." My brothers don't break plates or scratch record.jpg|"My brothers don't break plates or scratch records." Monitors.jpg|TV monitors. Monitors don't work.jpg|The TV monitors don't work. If a squirrel breaks wind, we'll have it on tape.jpg|"If a squirrel breaks wind, we'll get it on tape." Tells Fifi the cameras don't work 2.jpg|Tell's Fifi the cameras don't work, with a mad expression. Tells Fifi the cameras don't work.jpg|Tells Fifi the cameras don't work. Camera 8 works.jpg|Tells Lulu Camera 8 works. squirrel breaks in.png|Squirrel broke wind. Asks if the show is popular.jpg|Candace asks if the show is popular. The show isn't popular.jpg it'll never happen.jpg Lulu holds her fist out.jpg Lulu asks Candace to give her a bust em.jpg Lulu and Candace fist bump.jpg They must be done by now.jpg Done with what.jpg It's different every day.jpg Come on, I'll show you.jpg Lulu is shocked.jpg Fifi asking what to film.jpg Fifi sees what Candace is talking about.jpg Fifi faints.jpg So, what do you think.jpg What do you think of the water slide.jpg Flying off the water slide.jpg|Everyone flies off the water slide. imagesCALPLKC5.jpg|Everyone forms a diamond "Leave the Busting to Us!" OLO-COOL 103.jpg Football in the wall.jpg Sassy Miss K busting.jpg Sassy Miss K busting 2.jpg Days of failed busting.jpg Sassy Miss K censored.jpg Wall drawing.jpg Sassy Miss K box.jpg Sassy Miss K box 2.jpg Calling Bust 'Em!.jpg Breaking plates.jpg Evidence.jpg Busted 2.jpg Busted.jpg Behind bars.jpg Stamped.jpg Bust 'Em Logo.jpg|Bust 'Em Perry's mission Perry shower entrance (pet mode).jpg|Perry in pet mode. Perry shower entrance.jpg|Perry puts on his fedora. Perry in the tub.jpg|In the tub. Perry showering.jpg|Showering. Perry showering 2.jpg|Showering, but more steam. Steam covers the screen.jpg|Screen covered with steam. Perry dries off.jpg|Dries off. Perry puts on the towel.jpg|Puts on his towel. Briefing (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg|Briefing. Briefing (Leave the Busting to Us!) 2.jpg|Closeup view of Perry's briefing. Perry dries his ear.jpg|Perry wipes his right ear. Perry dries his other ear.jpg|Perry wipes his left ear. Static.jpg|TV static in between briefing. Sky....jpg|"Sky..." Weather....jpg|"Weather..." Rain....jpg|"Rain..." Doofenshmirtz (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg|"Doofenshmirtz." Phone rings.jpg|The phone rings. Briefing via phone.jpg|"So, just to recap; Sky, weather, rain, Doofenshmirtz." Perry salutes (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg|Perry salutes. fake window.jpg|False window. Magic box perry.jpg|Perry is trapped inside the magic box. Early magic career.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries